The present invention relates generally to game board devices and is particularly concerned with a multi-level game board apparatus of the type used for playing multi-dimensional tic-tac-toe and similar games.
The traditional game of tic-tac-toe is played on a one-dimensional surface having a square grid configuration. In each turn, a player places a mark in a selected one of the squares, attempting to make a line in an x, y or diagonal direction. Play proceeds until a player has made a line or no further possible lines remain.
Various multi-level game board devices have been proposed in the past for playing three dimensional strategy games such as tic-tac-toe or the like, permitting placing of game markers in a straight line or row in any one of three available dimensions, i.e. x, y or z, as well as diagonals in any horizontal or vertical plane. These devices typically comprise a series of three or more transparent boards with apertures arranged in a square grid, and a suitable vertical support assembly for supporting the boards horizontally at a selected vertical spacing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,440 of Van Dam describes a multiplanar board game having transparent boards supported at spaced intervals along a central support shaft. Cylindrical spacers or tubes are engaged over the support rod or shaft between the board in order to hold the boards horizontally at the desired vertical spacing. Other multi-level game assemblies of a similar nature are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,278 of Scott, 3,884,474 of Harper, and 4,348,027 of Escamilla-Kelly. U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 387,390 of Seiler shows a multi-level game board with vertical support rods permanently secured at the four corners of the boards.
One problem with such multi-dimensional board games is the amount of storage space required when they are not in use. Even though it may be possible to separate the various parts of some of the prior art boards for storage purposes, re-assembly is relatively complex, and one or more of the separate parts may easily become lost, making future re-assembly impossible without replacement. Another problem is that it is sometimes difficult for players to reach between the boards to place a game marker at a desired location
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-level game board apparatus.
According to the present invention, a multi-level game board apparatus is provided, which comprises a plurality of transparent, planar game boards each having a plurality of marker seats arranged in a pattern for receiving a series of game markers, and a plurality of support shaft assemblies extending through the peripheries of the respective boards at spaced intervals to secure the boards together in a vertically spaced arrangement, the apparatus being movable between an upright, deployed position, and a collapsed, storage condition in which each support shaft assembly is collapsed downwardly to allow the boards to move adjacent one another, a locking device for releasably securing the boards and support shaft assemblies in the collapsed condition, and a biasing device for biasing each support shaft assembly from the collapsed position into a vertically extended position, moving the game boards apart into the vertically spaced, deployed position.
In one exemplary embodiment, each support shaft assembly comprises a series of rigid spacer rods each having a through bore, each spacer rod being positioned between an adjacent pair of game boards, a flexible cord extending through the bores in the spacer rods and aligned mounting openings in the game boards, the flexible cord having opposite ends, and a pair of end stops secured to opposite ends of the flexible cord to secure the cord at a predetermined extension and to secure the game boards and spacer rods together, the extended cord comprising a biasing device for biasing the support shaft assembly and boards into the upright, deployed position in which the spacer rods and cord extend vertically and the boards are oriented horizontally at a vertical spacing equal to the length of a spacer rod.
The boards may each be of square or rectangular shape, having four corners, with mounting openings provided at the respective corners of the boards, and each support shaft assembly extending through the openings at a respective aligned corners of the boards. The boards may alternatively be of other shapes such as circular, polygonal and the like. In order to collapse the apparatus, downward pressure is applied to the uppermost board to urge it towards the lowermost board, while rotating the uppermost board. This causes the underlying spacer rods to collapse downwardly into a generally horizontal orientation while the uppermost board is moved down towards the next board, at an offset position relative to the next underlying board. The process continues with each new level of spacer rods collapsing downwardly in turn, until all the boards are moved into the collapsed condition. This process also acts to stretch or extend the resilient cord. The locking device is then engaged. On release of the locking device, the spring tension in the flexible cord will cause the spacer rods to spring back upwardly into the vertical condition, simultaneously forcing the boards apart and into the upright, deployed condition ready for playing the game.
Any suitable locking device may be used. In one embodiment, each board has a central locking opening, and the locking device comprises a threaded post or bolt for extending through the aligned openings from one outer board through the opposite outer board of the apparatus, and a nut for releasably securing to a projecting end of the bolt.
A base may be provided for supporting the boards in the upright, deployed condition. The base may incorporate a turntable for rotating the deployed boards for convenience when playing the game. Additionally, the nut may comprise a threaded opening in the center of the base for receiving the bolt or locking device.
The multi-level game board apparatus of this invention is collapsible into a compact condition for storage or transportation when not in use, and may be readily deployed into an upright condition for playing a game simply by releasing a locking device, without having to assemble various parts. This also avoids the risk of losing any one of a plurality of separate assembly parts, since all of the parts of the apparatus are linked together, apart from the locking device.